


"I'm pregnant"

by S_Horne



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: “No, no, I heard you,” Derek clarified, “I just…” He trailed off with a shake of his head as he took a step back and opened the door fully. “Come in.”/They'd been apart for a while when Stiles appeared on Derek's doorstep





	"I'm pregnant"

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt list made by rfaimagining

Derek stared at the man on his doorstep. He hadn’t even come in; he’d just stood there in the pouring rain and dropped this bomb not two seconds after Derek had pulled open the door.

“What?”

“I said “I’m pregnant”.”

“No, no, I heard you,” Derek clarified, “I just…” He trailed off with a shake of his head as he took a step back and opened the door fully. “Come in.”

The other man gratefully headed into the warmth of the house, shucking off his coat and shoes as he did so. He walked the familiar route into the living room and went straight for the armchair next to the log-burning fire, sinking down with a relieved sigh as warm air began to unfreeze his fingers and dry his hair.

Derek followed at a more sedate pace, not really sure what was happening or what he was meant to do. He closed and locked the front door once more and headed into the kitchen to flick on the kettle before moving out to the living room. He stood in the doorway and watched the other man rubbing his hands together in front of the grate, his shivers lessening as he turned from an ice cube back to a human.

It had been a while since they had been in the same room at the same time. They had first met at a bar nearly a year ago now and shared a long night of passion before parting ways the next morning amicably but with no intention of a repeat event. And then suddenly they couldn’t stop bumping in to each other around town. They’d been at the library at the same time, they’d gone to buy groceries at the same time, they’d even been at the Sheriff’s station at the same time. It was there that they had finally spoken again, when Derek had been dropping off lunch for his best friend and the other man had been visiting his father.

“ _You!” Derek was just getting out of his car when he’d suddenly heard a loud shout from across the parking lot. “Hold it right there, mister!” Derek obeyed, standing stock still as that same young man from the bar and the night afterwards – ‘don’t think about it, don’t think about it’ – advanced toward him holding out an accusatory finger. “You had better not be stalking me; my father is the Sheriff, you know!”_

_Derek hadn’t known but he guessed it made sense if he thought about it. He’d heard about the Sheriff’s son who had gone off to college for a long four years, barely having time to come back for visits due to his impressive school workload and his demanding job. Derek hadn’t really remembered him from school either, given their age difference and the fact that their social circles had never crossed. He had come back home just after graduation apparently but Derek had yet to cross paths with him, or so he had thought._

_Derek held his hands up in surrender as the young man marched up to him, coming to a stop just in front of Derek._

_“No stalking going on here,” Derek promised, tilting his head to the paper bag clutched in his left hand. “Just dropping off lunch for Parrish and then we can go back to pretending it never happened and that we don’t know each other. We can plan out a schedule for when we each go in to town so as not to run into each other if you’d like.”_

_Derek side-stepped the now-quiet man and headed into the station, stopping for a quick chat with his friend before leaving him to his work. When he got back outside the other man was still stood by Derek’s Camaro, leaning against the driver’s door and kicking his shoes against the floor. His head shot up as Derek cleared his throat but quickly glanced away again and avoided his eyes._

_“I thought you might need my number,” the young man said. “For making that schedule?” He cleared his throat before continuing, his voice dropping to almost inaudible levels. “Or, we could just **not**?”_

_“Could not what?” Derek asked in confusion, straining his neck to hear Stiles’ muttered words._

_Stiles cleared his throat before speaking again, this time his words coming out louder and clearer as he lifted his shoulders into a shrug. “Forget it ever happened. We could, you know, **not**.” _

_Derek lips turned up into a slow but wide smile which quickly spread across his whole face. The young man finally braved a look at Derek’s face when he heard no verbal response and, upon seeing Derek’s grin, matched it with his own and held out his hand. “I’m Stiles Stilinski.”_

And that was that. They’d been together for a few months, spending most of their nights curled up together and their days learning all there was to know about the other. They’d basically moved in together, Stiles only going home when he ran out of clothes or had to make sure that his dad was eating properly. He always came back though, back to Derek.

But then there had been an argument. God, what had it even been about? Derek had been racking his brain for the two months that they had been apart but he couldn’t remember, couldn’t think of anything worth losing what they had over. Stiles had left one night, storming out into an ironically beautiful evening and… that was that. He came back the next day and picked up the few things he’d left around the place; nothing more than a few DVDs, a kitchen utensil or two, and the clothes he’d been throwing in with Derek’s laundry. It seemed a pathetic amount for all of the time they had spent together, all of the memories they had made. Derek hadn’t even known that Stiles was still in California, he’d thought that he had moved back east, honestly. Even though Derek had tried to avoid the station as much as he could the rumour mill of Beacon Hills never stopped working, going into overdrive when the hottest gossip concerned the Sheriff’s high-flying son and one of their own town’s most-eligible bachelors.

But now Stiles was back. Both in Beacon Hills and in _Derek’s house_. He wasn’t in New York, he was sitting in Derek’s favourite armchair – which Derek knew was no happy accident – curling up and stealing the warmth from the fire. He was definitely pregnant as well, just going by the small swell that Derek could see through Stiles’ t-shirt. This brought him to the most important question –

“How far along are you?”

“Three, maybe four, months,” Stiles replied without looking over to Derek. It wasn’t that Derek didn’t believe him when Stiles had said he was pregnant, but faced with the undeniable evidence just made it more real.

“And three months would put it…” Derek trailed off as he thought quickly. That timeframe meant it was definitely Derek’s. Not that Derek would have thought that Stiles would just turn up at his house boasting that he was pregnant with someone else’s child, but this was big. Really big.

Derek’s brain hurt. Thoughts came rapidly, one firing after another with seemingly no end in sight. Stiles had only just graduated college; he had some fancy job lined up which Derek hadn’t really understood the ins and outs of but he knew it was big. There was the decision of where to live, how to raise a baby, their broken relationship.

There was only one thing left to do. It was something that Derek should have done on that fateful night that Stiles left.

He crossed the room in a few large strides and dropped to his knees in front of Stiles. He looked up at the other man and saw nerves and apprehension, maybe even a hint of fear in those beautiful brown eyes; but there was also love, hope, happiness. Derek lifted his hands and cupped Stiles’ face, pausing for a few seconds to give the other man time to pull away before he surged forward and connected their lips. Stiles sighed contentedly into the kiss and let his eyes slip closed. Without breaking the kiss he lifted his own hands and reached up to pull Derek’s gently away from his face. He guided them to the swell of his stomach and linked their fingers together as they cradled their unborn baby.

Neither man knew what the hell they were meant to do next but for now, it was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi at [tumblr](http://s-horne.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
